


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Natasha Clint and Steve are A-holes, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Swearing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, UNO Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Tony overhears Natasha, Clint and Steve comparing him and Loki, and things go downhill, then up.AKA Comparison, kidnapping and new friendships.





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirtkid123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/gifts).



> Based on an [ask](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com/post/180499036784/hi-this-is-dirtkid123-from-ao3-im-here-with-a) Dirtkid123 sent me on my tumblr: Tony and (still villain) Loki are compared by Tony’s teammates, and unbeknownst to them, Tony hears them.. Loki then kidnaps Tony, and Iron man is led to fend for himself while the team ignores his absence. Then Loki sees how neglected Tony is and kinda adopts the genius into his life as a new friend/cinnamon roll. The team can quit their ways.. or not. Make it angst please!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, again was a bit unsure and this story was written in separate little bursts of inspiration/ideas if that makes sense and knowing me it probably doesn't!

“Fuck sake, Nat, how can you have so many plus four cards?” Growled Clint as he, Natasha and Steve played UNO in the living room. Thor was currently in Asgard, Bruce was doing a very important experiment that he couldn’t leave alone and Tony…well he was listening to them from behind the wall, he had been about to walk in but then they mentioned his name, “Anyone else noticed how alike Stark and Loki are?” 

“Now that you say it, they are like two sides of the same coin…” Steve murmured and hurt rippled through the eavesdropping man,

“They are exactly the same.” Natasha stated with a tone that suggested what she said was true, “I mean the only difference between them is that ones a super-villain, the other a superhero…to a degree.” She added and Tony could see her smirk through her voice, the others snorted in amusement, 

“True, true.” Clint grinned, “Though technically Stark ain’t all that good. I mean he’s killed more of us _mortals_ than Loki did.”

“Hmm. Good point.”

“Both egotistical,” Steve muttered,

“Both arrogant,” Clint added and the trio began to list all the ways the two were alike. 

“Selfish.” The redhead growled as she picked up two cards,

“Annoying -I mean dear god does Stark ever shut up?” The archer added with a grin as he placed another plus two card down -Natasha was _so_ going to kill him once the game was over,

“I don’t think he knows how to.” Steve commented as he sighed at his handful of cards, “They’re stubborn as Hell -well Stark is, not to sure about Loki.”

“Probably. Both are intolerable and irresponsible.” Clint agreed with a shrug, picking up another card. They continued to list the many comparisons and Tony found he couldn’t listen anymore.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Inside the elevator, Tony coughed and rubbed his throat, clearing his watery eyes as best as he could.

“Hey, J.”

"Yes, sir?”

“I’m…I’m going to go to that lovely twenty-four/seven coffee shop for a bit. Shouldn’t be out for more than an hour.” Tony’s voice was low and hushed, JARVIS could easily pick up on the sadness inside it, which only made the AI angry -yes, for an AI, _he_ could feel, Tony was very good when it came to JARVIS and made him as close to a human as possible without the body part.

“I see, sir.” There was a brief silence, “Hypothetically, if something were to happen to the appliances, such as them short-circuiting, not working, electrocuting certain people, et cetera.” Tony hid a smile at his AI’s protectiveness, it made the genius feel loved as opposed to the hate he just received behind his back,

“I would say as long as Bruce wasn’t disturbed and you and the bots weren’t harmed, then well…do as you wish. Hypothetically, of course.” 

“Interesting, sir.” Tony threw a pair of sunglasses on as the elevator doors began to open,

“Don’t wait up for me, J. Make sure the kids go to sleep.” He muttered and by kids, he obviously meant his bots.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Through already teary eyes and exhaustion, Tony saw a faint green glimmer as he walked down the emptying streets that night, then he saw nothing. 

He woke up. Arms tied behind the surprisingly comfortable chair and legs tied to chair legs. Tony opened his mouth to shout…he _tried_ to open his mouth to shout, but his lips wouldn’t move.

“Ah, the guest of honour is awake.” Tony narrowed his eyes as he stared at Loki, he should’ve known it was him. The god waved his hand and Tony’s lips could move again.

“Thor’s been looking for you.” Was the first thing he said, the genius was surprised because there were _so_ many more things he could’ve said,

“Yes. The imbecile is most likely asking Heimdall for help, however, I have cloaked myself, he won’t find me.” He smirked and reluctantly Tony began to see their similarities. 

“Why am I here, Reindeer Games?” The billionaire asked with a heavy sigh, blatantly exhaustion in his voice causing the god to raise an eyebrow, green eyes running over his captive.

“Because I missed you?” He joked and was surprised when Tony let out a chuckle, “I have you because I am waiting for your precious team to come and get you.”

“Have fun with that,” Tony muttered and Loki heard it,

“What was that?” He still asked,

“Nothing-“ The god grasped his jaw,

“Speak mortal,” Loki growled, his bruising grip tightening, 

“They won’t come.”

“Why ever not?” Tony just snorted bitterly, shaking the gradually loosening grip off,

“Why do you expect them to come?”

“They are your team. My br -Thor has expressed many a time during battle of how the Avengers are brethren.”

“For him perhaps.”

“Explain.”

“No.”

“I command you to explain yourself.”

“And I said no,” Loki growled once again, Tony always managed to get under his skin, to make him need to know more and the god didn’t know why, nor did he like it. Taking a deep breath, Loki waved his hand. The cell walls surrounding them vanished, the illusion disappearing before showing the true room Tony was being kept in. It appeared to be a living room. The wooden chair he had been sitting in appeared to be an armchair. Loki took a seat on the couch in front of him and grabbed a book,

“If you shan’t speak, then I shall wait.”

“Patience isn’t your virtue.” Loki chuckled,

“My dear, I believe you are talking about yourself. I am rather patient when the situation depends on it.” They fell into a silence, Tony doing nothing but staring at Loki who was reading and ignoring him. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“They don’t like me. Okay?” Tony stated breaking the silence about an hour later as he could no longer handle the silence. Loki’s looked up from the book, his eyes meeting Tony’s cinnamon ones. 

“I beg your pardon.”

“They won’t come for me because they don’t like me. If they had it their way, I wouldn’t even be on the team. Hell, before I left, I overheard them comparing us.”

“Huh.” Loki murmured contemplatively, “I do see it.” Tony glowered at him, “Still, they won’t leave you here.”

“You sure about that? They probably won’t even realise I’m gone.”

“Banner will most likely alert them.”

“Too busy with an experiment, he won’t notice anything outside of it.”

“My brother?” Loki seemed almost desperate at this point,

“On Asgard like you said before. Why do you want them to come for me anyway? Oh.” Tony paused as he realised, “You enjoy our confrontations even though you always lose. Why?”

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Because if we acknowledge you even if it’s negatively, it’s still attention and you prefer negative attention to no attention.”

“That is ridiculous.”

“No. It’s really not. It’s understandable really. I under-“

“Don’t you dare compare me to yourself. Don’t pretend to understand and care!” He shouted a flash of madness lighting up his green eyes as he magicked Tony’s lips shut. “You, an _insignificant_ _mortal,_ would know nothing about my misfortunes!” Tony’s eyes were wide, whether out of fear or surprise, Loki didn’t know. The god slumped back into the sofa and lazily waved his hand cancelling the spells silencing Tony _and_ binding him to the chair, though the man made no move to leave, he simply got more comfortable in the chair, pulling his legs underneath him as he curled up. Chin on palm and elbow on the chair, his hazel eyes wandered absently around the room, avoiding Loki, who was watching him.

“Throughout the years before my dad died, I did everything in my power to gain _some_ attention from him. It was never positive.” Tony’s gaze fell to the ground though he didn’t move, just turned his head slightly in his hand, “I think I was four when I came to the conclusion that as long as he was acknowledging me, I shouldn’t be bothered if it was hurtful. Negative attention…it isn’t good. But I wasn’t lying to you when I said I understood because to this day I prefer the negativity the team gives me as opposed to nothing.” Loki was silent, his eyes unreadable yet obviously calculative.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“You’re mine now.” Tony’s daydream was cut off when Loki spoke almost an hour later, 

“What?” He exclaimed completely baffled, 

“You’re mine. I will feed you, protect you and comfort you.”

“You’re insane.”

“Super-villain.” Loki countered with, “You have been neglected by those of blood and those of chosen family. It is a disgrace. So I will keep you. You will be my adopted child.”

“I’m older than you!”

“I am a god. I just look younger.”

“You saying I look old?” Tony said, eyes narrow,

“You look adorable,” Loki responded with before snapping his fingers and presenting Tony with a buffet of food along with delicious smelling coffee, which the genius made grabby hands for, thus ending the conversation…for now at least.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So…can I go now?”

“No.”

“Look. As cute and amusing as this is, you can’t just claim people. Besides I’m an adult, you can’t adopt me!”

“I do what I want.”

“Loki.”

“Anthony.”

“This is still kidnapping.”

“What if I promise you coffee at all times?”

“…tempting but no.” Tony murmured after a few minutes, “Loki…I’ll be your friend if that’s what you want, but you can’t keep me here.” Surprisingly, the god looked down at his lap,

“…I would like that.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

They spoke for hours. Absolutely hours. Eating and drinking as the sun awoke, rose and began to fall allowing the night and the stars to take over. They got along brilliantly what with their daddy issues, trust issues, relationship issues, _issues_ that have issues. Their snark and sass met each other's perfectly and…truthfully? They both had a really good time. 

At one point Loki brought out some Asgardian Mead, allowing Tony to get completely wasted (despite being able to handle _Midgardian_ liquor very well) and Loki too got quite drunk. 

“You know, I’m not too fond of being a villain.” Loki mumbled as he swirled the liquor around in its crystal glass, “It’s incredibly lonely and disappointing. I wish to make amends with my brother but I do not know how.”

“Just hug it out. Thor’ll welcome you with open arms.” Tony stated as he slumped lower in his chair, “I could’ve been a villain, ya know?” Loki just snorted in disbelief and the genius stood up…or rather he tried to, only he fell on top of the god instead. Though it didn’t stop him from what he wanted to say, “I could’ve. Honest! I could be evil.”

“You are like a kitten.”

“Cats are evil!”

“ _Kitten_ not a _cat._ ”

“They’re the same.”

“You are too cute.”

“I have claws!” Tony then released a long and loud yawn, he snuggled into Loki’s chest a bit to get comfortable, “I could be evil.” He mumbled into the god's neck before falling asleep, Loki followed shortly.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Brother! I demand you release Anthony from your clutches!” Thor’s bellowing voice echoed across the pair as he spoke metaphorically and literally -on one hand, he meant to release Tony from being a captive, the other he meant to let go because Loki was cuddling the genius. Both winced in pain at the god's loud voice,

“Not so loud, Thunder-thighs.” Tony muttered clutching his head as he sat up, “And you’re a bit too late. Lokes _had_ kidnapped me, but now we’re friends with many issues and alcohol.”

“I…do not understand.”

“Of course, you don’t. You are still incredibly slow, brother.” Despite the insult, Thor grinned -Loki had said ‘brother’ after all, “Anthony and I have become acquainted. I kidnapped him expecting your _team_ to come along. He said they wouldn’t. I asked why. He told me. I shouted. He explained. I tried and failed to adopt him. We spoke. We drank. We slept. You came barging in.”

“By the way, how long have I been gone?”

“Two days.”

“What? How can anyone converse that long?” Tony exclaimed and Loki shrugged,

“How _did_ you find us, Thor?”

“I was in Asgard and whilst you may be cloaked, I have had Heimdall keep an eye on my friends, when he informed me that you had taken Anthony, I came as soon as I could.”

“Huh. Okay.” There was an awkward silence as the brothers stared at one another.

“Oh my god, just hug and make up already!” Tony shouted, “Thor, Loki is sad and lonely and wishes to make amends. Loki, Thor will be grinning and opening his arms up right now behind me for you.” True to his word, that was exactly what the blond was doing. Tony looked at the books on Loki’s wall as he gave the gods some privacy. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Will you cease your villainous ways?”

“I cannot stop being the God of Mischief, brother, but I will stop deliberately harming mortals.”

“That is all I can ask. Would you like to come back to the Tower, if Anthony is alright with that?”

“It is best if I stay here. But I suppose you can visit me…as long as you bring Anthony with you.”

“Certainly.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony wandered back over to the pair when they fell quiet, 

“So…are we going now, Point Break? As much as I’ve enjoyed our time together, Lokes, I could do with going home, JARVIS and my bots’ll probably be worried.”

“Certainly.” 

“See you soon, Reindeer Games.”

“You too.” They shared a gentle smile before leaving. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Welcome home, sir. I must say I was extremely close to calling the police, but you have prevented me from doing so until you are gone for a complete forty-eight hours. You have been gone for forty-four hours, twenty-nine minutes and sixteen seconds.”

“Thanking you kindly, JARVIS.”

“The bots have missed you, as have I.”

“Missed you all too.” The elevator doors opened just as the conversation started and Tony assumed it was on purpose as the others heard it all.

“Where were you?” Steve exclaimed,

“Why do you care?” Tony retorted and at the angry expressions he received, he continued, “No, seriously, why do you care? I thought you’d be too caught up with mine and Loki’s comparisons to notice.” He snapped and was immensely pleased with the guilty expressions the super soldier and two spies wore. 

“I am so sorry I never realised, Tony.” Bruce hastily stated, “I was too caught up in my experiment and JARVIS never told me.”

"It’s fine Brucie-Bear, I told J not to disrupt you unless there was a dying person or a fire.”

“Tony, you could’ve been hurt.”

“I’ll live. How about we go science and I can tell you all about my kidnapping-turned-adoption-turned-drinking-and-talking?”

“Why not?” Bruce stated with a shake of his head and laughter in his voice. 

“Shame on you all. Yes, my brother is similar in many ways to Anthony, but that is no reason to compare them both so viciously.” The two scientists heard Thor say before the elevator closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm planning (mentally at least) a secret (gay because I don't write straight couples lol) marriage type story and was wondering if you guys had any suggestions on who should be with Tony -I was thinking Clint maybe because I sort of wanted to do a rare ship. Anyway, feel free to suggest in the comments (or message me on tumblr, whichever is easier for you)
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
